


between the lines, serenity lies

by serenelapins



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21598273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenelapins/pseuds/serenelapins
Summary: It's nice to enjoy the present every now and then.
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	between the lines, serenity lies

**Author's Note:**

> prompt suggested by [WingWVR](https://twitter.com/WingWvr)

The Hundred Acre Woods was a quaint little world.

Coming from the islands, The Wood was a nice change of scenery. Though the residents could be a bit absent-minded at times, Riku found their company to be rather pleasant. This world almost made his heart feel free of burden.

A gentle breeze passed by, and he closed his eyes, enjoying how it caressed his face.

It was a very peaceful world, still, Riku couldn’t help but wonder how long it would last.

The sounds of laughter pulled him from his thoughts, and when he opened his eyes, Riku was greeted by the sight of Sora playing with some of the residents. The little yellow bear, Winnie the Pooh, sat atop of Sora’s shoulders as he chased after the others, their game of tag full of energy and joy.

An overwhelming surge of affection rose in Riku’s chest.

Even if the peace lasted only for a moment, he was glad that Sora would be there to enjoy it with him.

“Riku!” 

He turned his head to see Piglet running toward him, his small frame dwarfed by the bouquet he carried.

Once he was close enough, Riku took the bouquet from Piglet, admiring the beautiful baby’s breath that stared back at him. 

Piglet wiped his brow, trying to catch his breath. “A-Are these… enough flowers? I-I can go back for more if you want!”

“It’s okay,” he responded gently, finger tracing over white petals. “These are more than enough, Piglet. Please, give Rabbit my thanks.”

Piglet beamed up at him brightly.

They jumped when they heard a shout and thud. They turned their heads, only to see Pooh and Sora sprawled on the floor. Roo was hopping next to them, apologizing for accidentally smacking them over with his kite.

Riku couldn't help but laugh at the scene fondly, Piglet joining him.

His heart longed for change. But, Riku found that with Sora at his side, the present was just as good. 

He held the bouquet to his chest gently as Sora reassured Roo that they were perfectly fine.

The present was just as precious as the future with Sora by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
